Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a coil component, and a jig used for manufacturing the coil component.
Description of the Related Art
As for a coil component using a coil, there exists a device carrying out transmission and reception of signals, for example, an automotive keyless entry system, an immobilizer, products in which IC tags are mounted, or the like. About such a coil component, there exists a technical disclosure in, for example, Patent Document 1 (Japanese PCT unexamined patent publication No. WO2011/024559). In the Patent Document 1, it is disclosed that a semiconductor substrate (IC chip) and lead terminals are connected by wires in an IC package and, that thereafter the circumference is sealed by a resin material to form the IC package.
In addition, about the technology by which the semiconductor chip is sealed by a resin, there exists a similar technical disclosure in Patent Document 2 (Japanese unexamined patent publication No. H11-163009) as that in the abovementioned Patent Document 1. In the Patent Document 2, there is a technical disclosure in which many semiconductor chips are installed on a lead frame or on a wiring board and thereafter, the plurality of semiconductor chips are resin-sealed simultaneously by a transfer-molding.